


the heroin of people's hearts

by heroinchic



Category: The Crown (TV), Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, diana deserved better, this works in my head leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinchic/pseuds/heroinchic
Summary: Diana needs a relief and crosses paths with the people at Mother's Superior.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 1





	the heroin of people's hearts

The first time they saw her sitting on the floor with Ali and Spud they thought it was an hallucination. And they weren’t bedazzled, the monarchy couldn’t care less to them and they all could die in a fire for all they care. She smiled at them, yeah it was odd that Princess Diana, the one and only, was at Mother Superior’s the least anyone could imagine that she would be.

She wasn’t shooting anything, at least not yet, she had told Swanney (that still hadn’t got out of his shock) that she wanted to everyone who visited Mother’s Superior was there for her proposal, her bodyguard was still there, ready to snap everyone who came to near to her, but when Spud sat beside her telling her how pretty she was, she just started a nice conversation with him that lasted until Rentboy and Sickboy arrived to the place.

-Hello- she said with a shy smile.

-What the fuck is she doing here? In any minute there’s going to be hundreds of paparazzis not to mention the fucking police, what the fuck Swanney?

He just gesticulates at Diana and her bodyguard, speechless.

-They aren’t coming. I have a double. They all think I’m staying in a house at the country. When I want to leave they have to get the model in the car and meet me in other car in a alley down and switch places with her, then I’ll be towards the theater without any problems. I don’t come to Scotland too often so I think that will release even less suspicion if there’s any to start with.

Renton just shrugged and went to buy a hit. Simon was still looking at her with some sort of disdain, and back then, feeling disdain for the Princess Of Wales wasn’t something that happened often in her presence.

''well, my proposal is that in exchange for your kind silence i can offer you a kind compensation. food. housing. money. you wouldnt have to worry for those things anymore, just, dont say anything, to anyone. not even a little chitty chat at the pub. this cant be know, or my children will be taken away from me, but i feel like im going crazy and therapy isn't helping. accept my offer, i have your discretion and you have my word'' 

of course, everyone accepted, just Renton made a comment on how when the rich bastards weren't happy they always turned to the less fortunate people, it was always going to be like that. 

She have heard of the place for the friend of a friend of a friend of a friend ‘’they all are very discreet’’ ‘’the owner wont say a word’’ ‘’they sell really good stuff’’

Renton sat down and start to cook himself a hit, when one of the most obvious questions hit him: how unhappy she had to be to buy her drugs in a dead-end apartment building and not getting them handed to her in a golden plate on her beautiful mansion? How much she wanted to scape?

She would appear one or twice a month, never shooting, just snorting. Simon told Renton the answer to his early question ‘’she wants company from people who doesn’t look up to her, she wants company from people who just gets high besides her and doesn’t say a word about it’’ but soon her charms appeared, they all started to understand why people loved her. She made everyone laugh, she told great stories, she debated with Renton, she gave advice to Ali, she hugged Spud, she bleached Simon’s hair. They all would keep the secret because it would be too much of a lost that she wouldn’t come back, and the media was cruel and fierce. They would never leave her be alone ever again if they found out that she snorted heroin with a bunch of outcasts in a filthy street of Leith. She was sober when she was with her sons and when she made her charity tours.

‘’who knows how she keeps sober while being with that husband of hers’’ Simon said one day while watching her with Charles in the telly.

‘’she never speaks about him, have you noticed?’’ Renton asked

‘’of course not, she is not dumb, anyone of else could run and said that we have an exclusive on the Princess of Wales marriage and sell it for a thousand’’

‘’don’t’’ Renton said.

Simon looked at him.

‘’i wouldn’t’’

She was, under all her glee and excitement, a sad person. One time she took about three months before visiting Mother’s Superior, something about her personal agenda being too tight.

Renton and her were the only ones in the flat, he was laying in his back, taking all the ecstasy in when he started to hear sobs.

‘’shit’’ that was all he managed to say.

She was against the wall with her legs in front her chest, her face buried in her perfect manicured nails.

‘’its okay, whatever it is, its gonna be okay’’ he lied, it was the only thing he knew how to do when a person cried. she surprised him when she launch herself into his arms and hug him very tight, crying on his shoulder. sobbing, like a baby. the last time he had saw someone crying that way was when dawn died and simon was beside her cradle.

A few minutes later she calmed down, laughing bitterly while she wiped her tears off.

‘’m’ sorry, lately things have been too much’’

‘’you don’t have to apologize, we are all dealing with our shit’’

‘’our shit. it’s true. next time the queen asks me something im gonna tell her to deal with her shit and I will deal with mine’’

They both shared a laugh. she snorted another line, was lying on her back when she asked the most out of the blue question.

‘’this fella, sick boy, you fancy him innit?’’

If Renton was drinking something he would have choked.

‘’what? what you mean?’’

‘’yeah, I’ve seen the way you look at him, the shared looks, when he leaves a room you sometimes follow him and come back all blushed and his shirt is wrinkled or something’’ she looked at him ‘’everybody takes me for stupid, but i notice things Renton’’

Before Renton could say anything she continued.

‘’I sort of had a friend like that, when I was like fourteen, Jules, was her name. She was my first kiss. And it was blonde, like your man’’ her eyes were looking far far away, reminiscing old times.

‘’hes not my man’’ that was all Renton could say.

‘’but you wish he was, I recognize that look, I used to have it before I got married’’ suddenly her eyes dropped with sadness as she looked at her ring. ‘’I used to be so in love’’

‘’…do you, fancy him?’’

‘’sickboy? no, I mean, he’s got looks, you know? of course you know. you are as red as tomato. But I don’t fancy him. he’s somebody else’s already’’

‘’yeah, half of Leith has been with him already’’

‘’quite the Casanova yes, but you know what’s funny? When I asked if he had feelings for you he immediately said yes, he didn’t ever think about twice’’

Renton laughed.

‘’maybe you were too high Diana’’

‘’no, no, no. i had just got here, and he was the only one, expecting Swanney to sell us something, and I asked him straight away, and he said ‘’how do you know?’’ and I told him that I just had that feeling, one knows true love when you see it, and I never see it where I live’’

Renton suddenly felt like crying but he swallowed up. Trying to process everything.

‘’M’ gonna tell you something before I leave, that its in about five minutes. i know, deep in my bones, that you and Sickboy are gonna be together. maybe it’s gonna take some time, many time, who knows? and maybe it wouldn’t be easy, but you two have something and i hope i get to see you together in love, someday.’’

Renton nodded and smiled, she understood why she was the queen of people’s hearts, even if he hated all the fucking high ass end aristocrats, Diana was a whole different person, a person he had been lucky enough to meet.

Diana’s bodyguard entered the room to tell her that it was time to go.

‘’i’ll see you then Rentboy’’ she told Renton and kiss his cheek goodbye, something she always did.

That’s the last time she saw her.

‘’It makes me sad to see it!’’ Simon argue against Renton on their living room.

‘’Let’s do it for her!’’ he said back

‘’For her? She’s not even there! She’s an actress! If we are doing it for someone it’s for netflix not for Diana, and we don’t even appear in any moment!’’

‘’It’s gonna help us to remind her…’’

‘’Of course not! I have enough with the memories of her with us doing drugs I don’t need a fake ass tribute to her when no one is gonna show her fucking heroin phase at a dirty flat in Scotland! And it’s sad, i have seen documentaries and that’s been enough, let her rest in peace’’ he took the remote and looked for something else to see that wasn’t The Crown.

Renton reminded that time in Mother Superior’s when Diana told him that him and Simon would end up together. She was right. He wished it was a way to tell her that she was right, that at least two people got the fairytale she always wanted, a little bit more twisted, but at least, one of Diana wishes came true.

**Author's Note:**

> a little weird thing now but i dont know my brain said: DO IT. so i did it. 
> 
> if u liked it, if u hated it, kudos and comments are welcome. thanks for reading!  
> xo


End file.
